The Sigournate Virus
by Buffybot76
Summary: A Galaxy Quest fanfic. When the crew of the NSEA Protector recieve a distress call, they rush off to the rescue. But once they arrive on planet, things go horribly wrong and one of the crew member's life is at stake. Pairing: Dr. LazarusTawney Madison
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Sigournate Virus  
Author: Rose AKA Buffybot76  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
Pairing: Tawney Madison/Dr. Lazarus  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the movie Galaxy Quest. They belong to Dreamworks and David Howard and Robert Gordon, the writters of that wonderful screenplay.   
Distribution: You want it, just ask.  
Spoilers: For the movie, kinda gives the by play of what happened in while the characters where in space.  
Feedback: Yes. But no flames please. I am sensitive to things like that. Constructive Criticism is okay though.  
Notes: Hope you enjoy folks. I just couldn't get the plot bunny to leave me alone on this. I know I set a challenge out for it, but I couldn't help but do it. Anyone who wants to give it a shot though, feel free. I'm sure you all could do way better than me.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Stardate: 2113.4  
  
  
  
The crew of the NSEA Protector, consisting of the commander Peter Quincy Taggart, Lt. Tawney Madison, First Officer Dr. Lazarus, Engine Gunner Tommy Laredo, and Tech Sgt. Kwan Chen, were bored.  
  
They had not made contact with any other life forms, aside from each other, since their last encounter. That had been with the Thermians, a peace loving group of beings who were being driven from their home of Thermia by the evil Roth'h'ar Sarris of Fatu-Krey.  
  
And of course, Commander Taggart had taken it upon himself, and the rest of the crew, much to their dismay, to intervene and defeat him.  
  
They had beaten Sarris by using the Omega 13. A device they had found on a deserted alien planet, just prior to their scrape with Sarris. So of course they hadn't had the chance to test it and figure out exactly what it did.  
  
Needless to say, there was quite a row between the crew and their commander after the space dust had finally settled.  
  
And now they had been drifting for over two and a half earth months, and were completely and absolutely bored.  
  
Commander Taggart was on the bridge, sitting in the commander's chair, as always.   
  
The lovely Lt. Tawney Madison was at her post at the computer console, ready to hone in on any distress calls or hailing frequencies that they might encounter.  
  
Laredo was at the controls, steering the large spaceship through the vast darkness.  
  
Tech Sgt. Chen was below in the engineering section, making sure everything was in working order.  
  
And Dr. Lazarus, the only crew member not of the human species, was at his station, looking through files from their last communications with Star Fleet.  
  
{There is an incoming distress call.} The computer's artificial voice informed the crew.  
  
"Captain, we are recieving a distress call." Lt. Madison said.  
  
"Open all frequencies. Let's hear it." Commander Taggart ordered.  
  
"Opening all frequecies, sir." Came the reply. Tawney turned a few dials and flipped a switch on the control panel in front of her. Soon a voice was coming over the loud speakers and filtering onto the bridge.  
  
"....anyone. Can anyone hear us? Please, we need help. This is Professor Rankar Skaritt. I am the head of a mining colony on the planet Mottera. We are being attacked, but are unable to determine what species our foes are. They are taking us out one by one. If anyone is out there, our coordinates are 3752 bi-lateral by 2394 tripolar. If anyone recieves this, I beg of you, please come quickly. We need-"  
  
{The transmission has been terminated.} The computer chimed.  
  
"We lost it, Commander." Tawney said, turning to Taggart.  
  
"Commander, I feel there is something off about this transmission. The coordinates they gave would put us off in a sector we have no knowledge of. We would be going in blind, sir." Lazarus cautioned.  
  
"Aw, come now, Lazarus. Don't get your fins in a curl. We have got to help these people. It's what we do." Peter interjected. "I'm sure we can handle whatever it is on this planet." Turning in his chair, Peter continued. "Laredo, set a course for the planet Mottera, coordinates 3752 bi-lateral by 2394 tripolar."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Laredo said, although from the expression on his face, you could tell he did not agree with the commander at all.  
  
Tawney looked at Dr. Lazarus for a moment. Ever since she had joined the crew, she had come to know that whenever Lazarus had a bad feeling about something, he was not usually off. He had saved most of the crew's lives many times, including Tawney herself.  
  
Dr. Lazarus must have felt her eyes on him, for he turned his head at that moment in her direction, and their eyes locked.   
  
For a minute, Tawney couldn't breath.  
  
What was it about the Tev'Meckian. He looked almost human, but for the purple fins that graced his scalp instead of hair. And even that did not stop Tawney from admiring him. His facial features where not what you would call gorgeous or even handsome. But they had an elegance to them. A somewhat attractiveness that pulled her in. His eyes where dark, almost black, with small flecks of gold in them. And then there was the voice. Tawney imagined she could listen to that voice for ages and never get tired of hearing it. It was deep baritone, and when put use, it grazed over her with silky smoothness. She had never heard a voice more enchanting.  
  
Then, quickly, Tawney realized she was still staring at Lazarus. And he was looking at her with the strangest expression on his face.   
  
I guess he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking. Oh, I'm so relieved that he's not a mind reader. Tawney thought. Oh, what am I doing? Obsessing over someone I have NO hope whatsoever of ever catching the attention of. He would never even think to look outside his species for a mate. He's too dignified for that, I'm sure.  
  
Tawney turned back to her controls and tried to hide the blush she was sure was creeping up her neck.  
  
God, the last thing I need is for Dr. Lazarus to find out I have a crush on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Please review everybody and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Let me know.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Rose 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
Tawney nearly leapt out of her seat when Lazarus' voice came from behind her.  
  
"Lt. Madison, if you wouldn't mind, I need your assistance in retrieving any information we have on the planet Mottera from the computer." The silky voice said.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Tawney turned to face Lazarus with a polite smile.  
  
"Of course, sir." She said, her voice trembling just a fraction.  
  
"Excellent." Lazarus replied, and then motioned for Tawney to follow him to the Conference Room.  
When they got to the room that housed the mainframe computer, Tawney immediately spoke in a clear voice, while she switched on the screen nestled into the table in the center of the room.  
  
"Computer, I need a complete scan of the data we possess in regards to the planet Mottera. Located at coordinates 3752 bi-lateral by 2394 tripolar."  
  
"Yes, Lt. Madison." The elecronic voice replied.  
  
While they waited for the information to be processed, Tawney tried very hard to pretend she didn't notice how close Lazarus was standing beside her. She felt her breath hitch a bit, when he shifted position and his arm brushed up against her's.   
  
Oh, this is rediculous! I'm acting like a schoolgirl, here. Madison, get a grip. She chided herself viciously.  
  
She enjoyed the contact, but it did little to help her calm her body's reaction whenever the good doctor was near. It seemed that all he had to do was walk into a room or speak within her hearing distance, and she found herself overwhelmed with the desire to throw herself at him.  
That would be a very awkward situation in deed, so she held herself in check. She was surprised that he hadn't picked up on her state of arousal, what with his hieghtened sense of smell, his species were so well known for.  
  
And therein lay the problem. If he were any other person besides someone of another species, she would have at least hinted at her interest. But she knew that the Mok'tar were very peculiar when it came to the subject of relationships. She knew that the Mok'tar only mated once in their lifetime, and they did not just have casual flings before they found their true mate. The stayed celibate until said mate was located and identified, then and only then did the Mok'tar show their feelings for that individual, and the mating would commence.   
  
If, after the mating, something happened to one or the other and they were to die, then the surviving half would forever mourn the loss of their mate. For they did not only mate by body, but by soul. When they consumated the act, they were connected by a bond forged between their souls. And when one of the souls was to perish, then the other would feel incomplete for the rest of their lives.  
  
Tawney knew all of this. When she had first began to feel what she felt for Lazarus she had researched every bit of material she could find on the Mok'tar and their customs. She imagined she knew them better than Dr. Lazarus himself. She had went over every little detail, and found that never in the entire history of their race, had they EVER mated outside their species.  
  
So she was pretty damned sure that she was a hopeless case. She would never be able to have him. Might as well squash this infatuation, and set your sights on someone else.  
  
Commander Taggart was forever flirting with her and showing her his interest. But for the life of her, she just could not find it within herself to enjoy the commander's company.  
  
She glanced over at Lazarus as he bumped into her again.   
  
Hmmm, he is unusually clumsy today. I wonder if anything is bothering him? Besides the fact that the Commander totally blew off his warning of caution earlier. As if that was something new. The commander never listened, even though Dr. Lazarus was his Advisor, it didn't stop Taggart from charging in full steam ahead with his motto of, 'Never give up, never surrender.'   
  
Beside Tawney, Dr. Lazarus was having his own mental debate.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? All of my reactions to her are the same. But it can't be what I think it is. Mok'tar NEVER mate outside their species. It is a known fact. And even if they did, someone with her intelligence and capabilities would never want me. She is the most beautiful human I have yet to lay eyes on. Charming, smart, always willing to please. But then why can I not place the strange scent I smell wafting off of her in waves? Oh, this is crazy, I cannot be having the Mok'tar Mating urges for Tawney Madison. I just CAN'T.  
  
Just then there was a beeping from the computer, and it started printing out the information on Mottera.  
  
Lazarus and Tawney both reached for the paper at the same time, causing his hand to come to rest on top of hers.  
  
Okay, Laz ol' boy, just remove your hand from Miss. Madison's. Why isn't my hand moving? Come on, you heard me, MOVE IT. He told hismself mentally.  
  
Finally, the hand slowly withdrew itself, slightly caressing Tawney's, as if of it's own accord, while doing so.  
  
The back of Tawney's hand felt as if tiny arachnipi were crawling over the the place where Lazarus' skin had touched hers. Had he really just done that? Tawney slowly allowed her eyes to trail in his direction. She noted how close they were to one another, and she raised her eyes to his face to find him looking at her a bit apprehensively.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the entrance panel slid open, and an excited Taggart sauntered into the room. Tawney jumped back to put some distance in between herself and Lazarus and couldn't help but notice that he did the same.  
  
"Well guys, what have you got for me?" Taggart asked, as he walked up to stand, a little too close in her opinion, beside Tawney.  
  
"Uh, yes Commander. This was just printed out. Dr. Lazarus was going to go over it with me before you came in." Tawney stuttered a little as she spoke, making Taggart look at her funny.  
  
Tawney took the printout and handed it to Taggart. Then glanced at Lazarus to find him looking to her as well. The both diverted thier eyes immediately to look back at Taggart as he began to speak.  
  
"Well, according to this, the planet Mottera is a Flora planet. It is uninhabited but for the occasional explorer or miner and a few odd species of animals. None of which are dangerous enough to attack anyone." Taggart read from the list of information. "Well then, I say we go get suited up to visit the surface. Mottera was just coming into range when I headed back here."  
  
"Yes, Commander." Tawney said, softly.   
  
Lazarus simply nodded, oddly not saying anything.  
  
Lazarus watched as Tawney walked out ahead of himself and the Commander. He had no idea what had possessed him to do what he had done. And he hated to even think about what she would have done if he had actually said what he had begun to. He thanked Ipthar that the Commander had come in when he had. What would have Tawney Madison thought if he had asked her did she know how beautiful she was?   
  
Best not to think of it now. They had a landing party to organize.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I want to give a big THANK YOU to Lucinda for helping me out in the plotting of this fic. If it all goes like we discussed, it is sure to be an awesome tale. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Ensign Smith reporting for duty, sir." The young blonde haired man said as he joined the rest of the landing party in the Digitized Conveyor Room.   
  
He snapped to attention before Commander Taggart.   
  
"At ease, Smith." Taggart said, not really looking at the boy. "Alright guys, let's saddle up." Taggart stated, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in glee.  
  
Lazarus, unthinking of his actions, leaned down and murmured into Tawney's ear. "Why do I get the feeling he's enjoying this entirely too much?"  
  
Tawney shivered involuntarily as his breath caressed her flesh. And not being able to agree verbally at that moment, she simply nodded.  
  
Lazarus felt Tawney shiver and arched a brow, but didn't comment.  
  
Instead, he straightened back up just in time to hear Taggart laying out the basics of the exploration party.  
  
"Now, first off, when we get to the surface, I want a quick scan for any energy traces consistent with mining activities." Taggart instructed, handing the surface scanner to Tawney.   
  
She nodded. "Aye, commander."  
  
Tech Sgt. Chen, a short, older looking man with dark hair that receeded slightly at the hairline, was at the controls of the digital conveyor. He turned to Taggart, his brow etched in a worried look.  
  
"Commander, I seem to be detecting some sort of electromagnetic interference due to a storm brewing in the planet's atmosphere."  
  
"Is there a problem, Chen?" Taggart asked, coming to stand beside the Tech Sgt.   
  
Tawney and Lazarus followed.  
  
"No sir, not at the moment. But if we remain this close to the planet's gravitational pull during a full onslaught of one of these storms, we may begin to develop problems with a few of our devices, including the ship's scanners."  
  
Taggart's face dropped in a look of disappointment. "If we were to go down to the surface, what are the possibilities of you being able to convey us back when we are ready?"  
  
Chen shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't have any problem if you are at the exact coordinates I convey you down to." He informed the commander.  
  
Taggart's expression immediately brightened again. "Well, alright then. There shouldn't be any problem. This is going to be a simple in and out mission anyway."  
  
He then motioned for the others to take their places on the platform of the digital conveyor. When everyone was in place, Taggart nodded to the Tech Sgt.  
  
"Okay Chen. Digitize us."  
  
In a flash of twinkling lights, the four figures contorted slightly and then disappeared from the platform.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A second later, down on the planet, twinkling lights flashed in a clearing surrounded by a densely wooded forest. The four figures of the landing party soon appeared within the lights. Then the lights faded, leaving the commander and his three crew members.  
  
Bringing up the scanner, Tawney began her search for a direction in which the miner's facilities would be. After a moment, Tawney looked at the device with a confused look and a frown gracing her face.  
  
"Uh, Commander?" She said, giving the commander a questioning look.  
  
"What is it, Lt. Madison? Did you find them already?" Taggart turned to look at the beautiful woman beside him.  
  
"No sir, that's just it. I haven't. The scanner shows no sign of mining activity within a three mile radius. We did convey down at the right coordinates, didn't sir?" Her voice held a slight hint of the fear that was beginning to creep up her spine.  
  
This wasn't right. They were at the right coordinates, she had checked them herself. There just wasn't a mining facility anywhere in the vicinity.  
  
"Now now, Tawney, no need to panic." Taggart said, catching the fear in the woman's voice.  
  
He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
Neither of them saw the slight look of anger that flitted across Lazarus' face at the contact. Lazarus quickly reigned in the look though, chiding himself yet again at his weakness in matters where this human female was concerned.  
  
Feeling the need to either break the contact before he broke the commander's arm, Lazarus settled on clearing his throat.  
  
The commander relinquished his grip on Tawney's shoulder, much to her relief. Turning, Taggart looked at the rest of the party.  
  
"Alright. Now, obviously someone is here or there wouldn't have been a distress signal, right?" He asked in a no nonsense tone, placing his hands on his hips.   
  
"Yes sir, but where in all of this..." Tawney exclaimed, stretching out her arms and turning in a circle to indicate their surroundings. "...do you suggest we look?"  
  
Taggart looked around. Outside of the small clearing, there was not much else but shrubs and trees. Not a very building-friendly enviroment.   
  
Pursing his lips together, Taggart was silent for a moment. Lazarus, Tawney and Smith all looked expectantly to their commander.  
  
Finally, Taggart seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"Alright, this is what we are going to do. Lazarus, I want you to go due North and check that section of the forest for any signs of life, human or otherwise, within a three mile radius. Lt. Madison, I want you with Smith over in the Northwest quadrant. And I will be the Eastern quadrant. From the coordinates we recieved, one of us should come upon something. Now, I want us to rendezvous back here in one hour." He stated.  
  
They all took out their time crystals to note the hour, and then nodded to one another.  
  
"Good luck, everybody." Taggart said as they set off on their tasks.  
  
It didn't take long before the four were deeply ensconced in the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tawney and Smith had walked in silence keeping an eye out for anything vaguely resembling civilization. Finally, Smith broke the silence with a question.  
  
"So, what's up with you and the commander?"  
  
The sound of a voice after so much silence startled Tawney, and a small shriek escaped her throat before she could stiffle it.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Smith said, his voice matching the apologetic look on his handsome face.  
  
"It's okay." Tawney said, now that she had calmed herself down. "And there is nothing UP with me and the commander." She added as an afterthought. "Now, come on, we still have some ground to cover."  
  
Smith moved behind Tawney to follow her, both unaware that her earlier outburst had alerted something to their presence. And said something was now silently stalking them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Taggart had not gone more than a mile when he noticed the sky taking on a greenish tint.  
  
Hmm. Must be the storm Chen warned about. He thought.  
  
He continued on his way, when he just happened to notice a thick wall of vines and shrubs that seemed to go impossibly high.  
  
Walking over to it, he placed a hand cautiously on it, only to find a wall of stone behind the tangle of leaves and branches.  
  
"Well, I'll be..." He said softly, as he began pulling vines from the surface to reveal the side of a building quite effectively concealed within the foliage.  
  
He began pacing the length of the wall until he found the entrance.  
  
Trying the door, he found that it opened quite easily, so he pushed it completely open and took a tentative step inside. But not before taking out his trusty photon phazor.  
  
After a quick sweep of the inside, which seemed to be quite thoroughly trashed, Taggart came to the conclusion that there didn't appear to be any signs of life in the building. So, Taggart put his weapon away and began going through some open folders that lay on a counter that was littered with broken glass and scattered paper.  
  
"Well now, let's see what we have here." He murmured to himself as he flipped through the files with an amused expression.  
  
But after reading four or five pages, the amusement melted into a look of surprise and then horror.  
  
"Oh, my God." He muttered, before quickly beginning to gather up all of the folders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lazarus was just reaching the two mile mark, when the sound of a terrified scream pierced the silence.  
  
He recognized it immediately as Tawney's and felt an icy grip begin to squeeze his heart. Taking out his phazor, he quickly began running in the direction he thought the scream had originated from, when another one was emitted.  
  
Honing in on the direction, Lazarus raced off through the thick shrubs, praying all the while to Ipthar that he make it there in time.  
  
Finally, he burst out into an area that was less constricted with trees only to behold a horrible sight.  
  
Tawney stood just a couple of yards from him, seemingly frozen in place with a terrified look etched on her face. She held her phazor pointed in a direction just off to his right.  
  
Slowly, Lazarus turned and saw the body, or what remained of the body, of Ensign Smith. He was in a crumpled and bloody heap, and crouched over his body, growling in Tawney's direction was a creature that should, by all rights and purpose, not be there. On this planet or otherwise. But it was there, in all it's razor sharp-toothed glory.  
  
A Kreemorian Fangor Beast.  
  
The creature was much like a saber-toothed tiger, with it's cat-like features, thick covering of orange colored fur, and sharp teeth and claws. The only difference being the scorpion-like tail the creature possessed.  
  
Lazarus saw it tense a second before it sprang to launch itself at Tawney. He noticed she still hadn't made a move to fire her phazor, so he quickly grabbed his, took aim, and fired.  
  
Or at least, he tried to fire.  
  
The thing didn't seem to want to work. Thinking quickly, he immediately threw it down and began to run. He reached Tawney a split second before the Fangor Beast and grabbing Tawney around the waist with his left arm, and her phazor with his right hand, he wrenched them out of the way and fired.  
  
The creature was upon them when it fell, colliding with them and knocking them all into a motionless heap.  
  
They lay there for a moment, none moving. Then frantically, Lazarus rose up and began to work quickly in extracting Tawney and himself from the close proximity they were in with the creature.  
  
He pulled Tawney a safe distance away and began inspecting her for injuries.  
  
"Aww, dammit!" He exclaimed when he saw her side.  
  
Apparently the creature had gotten a good swipe in, because the side of Tawney's uniform was in tatters and he could smell the blood he was sure was seeping from her wounds.  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He raged again.  
  
Finally he calmed himself down. Taking Tawney's stricken face gently in his hands, he made her look at him.  
  
"Miss. Madison." He started, but quickly recanted and started again. This was no time to be formal. "Tawney? Tawney, answer me, love."  
  
Love? Now where had that come from?  
  
He made a mental note of the endearment and quickly went back to his task.  
  
"Tawney, it's Lazarus. Say something to me."  
  
A flicker of recognition came to her eyes as she whispered his name.  
  
"Lazarus?"  
  
"Yes, Tawney." He said, not being able to help the joyful laugh that burst from his smiling lips. "It's me. You're going to be alright, love."  
  
There it was again. What was up with that?  
  
He didn't have time to ponder on the question, because at that moment, Tawney came out of her shocked state and immediately burst into tears as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh God, Laz. I was so scared. We didn't even have a warning. Poor Smith. He never knew what hit him. Are you sure it's dead?" Her voice was muffled from her face being buried in his chest like it was, but he understood what she had said.  
  
Softly stroking her hair in a comforting gesture, he answered. "Yes, it's dead, Tawney. It's all over."  
  
"Thank God." She exclaimed, finally getting a grip on her sobs and pulling away slightly to look up into Lazarus' face.  
  
For a moment, neither spoke. Just looked into each other's eyes. As if it had a mind of it's own, Tawney's right hand rose up to cup Lazarus' cheek gently.  
  
"Laz." She said softly, as she raised up on her toes just as he began to lower his face to her's.  
  
There was just a whisper of space between thier lips, when suddenly Tawney was overcome with a wave of dizziness and with a groan, she completely collapsed into Lazarus' arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who had given me feedback so far. I really hope you enjoy this part, and I will try to update as soon as I can, but I need to work on getting another chapter of my other stories out. But I promise to have a next part out asap. :)  
  
Rose 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
"Tawney!" Lazarus cried as the young woman's body slumped forward into his arms.  
  
Instinctively, he swung her up into his strong arms and carried her over to a soft patch of moss a good distance away from the Fangor Beast's carcass. Gently laying her down, Lazarus cradled her head in his lap as he reached for his comlink.  
  
"Peter, can you hear me? This is Lazarus, something's happened, come in."   
  
He waited, but got nothing but static.  
  
Raising his head toward the sky, he noted how sickly the color was. It was no longer the bright blue it had been when they had arrived. Lazarus knew that the color meant an electromagnetic storm, and figured that was what was wrong with the communicator. They needed to get out of there fast.  
  
He reached for his mapper so that he could find the way back to the rendezvous point from their position. But upon opening the device, he knew it was no use. The weather was interferring with that as well.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Ipthar, can't a Tev'Meckian get a break?" He muttered.  
  
Apparently not, for at that moment a menacing rumble sounded from the heavens, signaling the approaching storm. And from the looks of the rapidly retreating clouds, it was going to be a bad one.  
  
Sighing heavily, Lazarus picked Tawney up into his arms once more and went to look for some form of shelter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Commander Peter Quincey Taggart was frantically trying to contact the members of his landing party.   
  
"Lazarus ole' buddy, can you hear me? Come in, Lt. Madison, are you there? Ensign Smith, do you read me?"   
  
All the while trying to stay as silent as possible. If what he had read in the files he had clutched in his hand was true, then they had five wild and enraged Kreemorian Fangor Beasts loose in these woods. The creatures were natural-born predators already, but with what those fools at the lab had done...  
  
Yes, Taggart had all the facts now.  
  
There were never any miner's on Mottera. Just a bunch of scientists working on a rogue virus they had discovered and wanted to research. They had been trying to find out the effects of the virus and attempted to make a vaccine. They had found that the virus could be spread through just a scratch. The deeper the scratch, the more severe the reaction.   
  
First they would loose consciousness, then if they were lucky they would remain that way until the virus had done it's job and shut down all of the victim's vital organs, one by one. If they were lucky. Those who were awake during the process, where in so much pain and incoherent. They had found that out when the idiots had attempted to test it on themselves.   
  
Taggart mused on how people who were supposed to be so intelligent could be so entirely stupid.  
  
They had smuggled the Fangors onto the planet to be new test subjects. And apparently the Fangors hadn't liked the arrangements. The virus had enhanced all of their already impressive abilities. Their speed, agility, strength, made them more intelligent.  
  
Great, that's all they needed, a Fangor Beast with the common sense.  
  
The fools had inadvertantly created the perfect killing machine. The creatures were now, according to the files, almost unstoppable. When shot with a phazor it only was knocked out for a time. You had to nearly decapitate them to kill them. But none of the scientists had been able to get close enough to do any damage. The creatures had rebelled, escaped their cages and began killing off the scientists one by one.   
  
That was when the distress call had been sent.   
  
They had only said they were miners, thinking that if anyone knew they had brought their fate on themselves then nobody would come to their rescue. But the signal had been delayed somehow, because there was no trace of any bodies back at the building. Taggart assumed that they had been eaten by the Fangors. And now said Fangors were loose in these woods.  
  
He HAD to contact the others. They needed to get off of the planet, pronto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lazarus found a downfall of trees that made a sort of natural cave a few yards from the scene of the attack. He took Tawney into the enclosure and laid her down, then went about tending to her wound with what few medical items he had in his medipouch. Lifting her uniform gently away from her side, he examined the wound more closely. There were four gashes in Tawney's side, about half an inch deep. Not life threatening now, but could be if not treated properly soon.  
  
He placed an antiseptic patch over the scratch for the required two minutes, then removed it to place the steri-patch over it, and secured the patch down.   
  
That done, Lazarus leaned back and observed his handiwork. Satisfied with what he saw, he then let his eyes drift up to rest on her face. Her eyes where still closed, her pink lips slightly parted. Lazarus had a stray though enter his mind as he gazed upon the sight.  
  
This is her. My mate. The one I am meant to be with. That is the reason why I have been reacting the way I have around her. The reason I felt terrified at hearing her scream. The reason I very nearly KISSED her just seconds before she passed out.   
  
Always were the oddball, weren't you Laz ol' boy? He thought.   
  
Sighing deeply, he resigned to his fate. He was in love with Tawney Madison. and set about trying to rouse her  
  
"Oh Tawney, come on, wake up. Please Tawney, I just found you, love, don't leave me now." He whispered softly, stroking her soft, cheek with the backs of his fingers. A cheek just a might too warm in his opinion.  
  
Oh Gods, she's running a fever. He though, panicking.  
  
There was a soft moan, barely audible, but he heard it. Then her eyes were fluttering open. Her body tensed a bit as she looked around with a frightened look, until she saw him. Then she relaxed a bit and sighed.  
  
"Laz." She breathed.  
  
That made the third time she had called him that. He wondered if it was just because she was too tired to say his entire name, or if it meant something more.   
  
Oh Gods, please let it mean something more.  
  
Looking back into her beautiful blue eyes, and stroking her soft honey blonde hair, he smiled.  
  
"Yes Tawney, it's me." He said softly.  
  
"Oh, thank God. Don't leave me, okay baby?" She mumbled.  
  
Lazarus started at the endearment. Did she know she had even uttered it? He leaned down and spoke into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, Tawney. I'm afraid you are stuck with me." He whispered. Unconsiously allowing his lips to graze her ear as he spoke.   
  
"Good." He thought he heard her say, and he smiled.  
  
Sitting back up, he noted that it had begun to rain outside their little cave. Lazarus thought that maybe if they waited for the storm to pass, then their equipment would begin working properly. Then they could get back to the rendezvous sight and get back to the ship.  
  
Now, all they had to do was wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Commander Taggart burst out onto the rendezvous site and quickly noticed that none of the others where there. It had begun to rain, along with the thunder and the now dangerous electical bolts that shot across the darkened sky.  
  
Dammit, where the hell are they? He thought frantically.  
  
He came to a stop at where the coordinates on the digital conveyor were set. Now he needed to-  
  
They came out of nowhere it seemed. Just materialized from the shadows of the trees. The rain made it hard to see them clearly, but he knew what they were. Four very large and very furious looking Fangors. Taggart looked slowly around, careful not to make any sudden movements.  
  
Slowly he raised the comlink to his mouth, praying to every diety listening, that Chen would be able to hear him.  
  
"Chen? Chen are you there? This is Commander Taggart." He whispered.  
  
Chen's voice came back to him, loud and clear. "Finished already, Commander?"  
  
Unfortunately, it was a little too loud.  
  
At the sound of Chen's voice the Fangors jerked around to stare directly at Taggart. As one, they crouched down and prepared to pounce.  
  
"Digitize me, Chen!!" Taggart yelled, just as the Fangors leapt.  
  
When they landed, there was nothing there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a flash of twinkling lights, the Commander appeared on the platform in the Digital Conveyor room. Tech Sgt. Chen looked at the Commander with a confused look on his tanned face.  
  
"Where are the others, Commander?" He asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"You mean they aren't here?" Commander Taggart yelled.   
  
He had had a feeling they wouldn't be, but he had still hoped.  
  
Chen shook his head in the negative, and was startled when the Commander shoved past him to stand in front of the controls. He began working at the controls to the ship's surface scanners, trying to get pick up the location of his friends.  
  
"It's no use, Commander." Chen said, moving to stand beside the frustrated commander. "It's the storm. Everything's scrambled. It was just luck that your communicator worked when it did. It was a hell of a thing."  
  
"Fuck!" Taggart exclaimed, bringing his fist down hard on the console of the Conveyor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her fever is getting worse. He thought as his knuckes grazed her forehead once more. Due to the storm, it was dark as night outside the shelter, and even darker within. So far the it hadn't produced much rain, only thunder and the occasional electrical burst. But the electrical burst was what was keeping him from contacting the Commander, or the ship for that matter. He didn't know their coordinates because that device was going haywire as well. Could it get any worse?  
  
The low growl that emerged from nearby their little shelter, pointedly told him that it could.  
  
"Shit." Lazarus swore softly. "Shit, shit, shit.  
  
That sounded like another Fangor. Could there have been more out there? He thought frantically.  
  
The sound of the approaching beast became louder. He had to do something or the creature would be upon them within moments. Taking a deep breath and hoping it worked, he began to perform the Mok'Tar Stealth Haze. With a ripple in the air that surrounded them, their forms became invisible to the human eye. He just hoped that the Fangor didn't have 20/20 vision.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
They had been there for what seemed like forever, although in reality it had only been a few hours. The sounds of the Fangor Beast's menacing growls grew nearer to the little enclosure that sheltered Dr. Lazarus and Lt. Tawney Madison from the creature's view. Lazarus held Tawney's body close and couldn't help but feel how hot her flesh was becoming from the fever raging inside her. She was getting worse and needed medical attention.  
  
He had come to the conclusion that more was wrong with Tawney than just the scratch on her side. Something had brought this fever on fast and hard, and no mere scratch could have ever done that. He was at a loss for what it could be though. He prayed it wasn't something too serious, but he was almost certain it was. And that scared him terribly. Scared that he might lose her before he had the chance to tell her how he felt for her. How precious she was to him. That he was almost certain that she was his life mate, and that he loved her with every fiber of his being. He could NOT lose her.  
  
Tawney began to move against him, slightly moaning. The fever was getting to her. There was no telling what else was wrong, seeing as how the weather had scrambled his diagnosis scanner. He could do nothing else for her until they got to the ship. If they got to the ship. His grip tightened on her as he sensed other Fangors joining the one already outside the downfall. They were getting closer. He held Tawney's phazor in his right hand, pointing it at the slight opening in the downfall. Taking in a steadying breath, he waited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The storm was over. It was over and they were still stuck in this rediculously small enclosure, all because the damned Fangors refused to leave the area. He could feel them out there, stalking, waiting to pounce. He knew that the Fangors sensed them as well, but could not find them due to his stealth haze he had performed. He was at a loss on what to do. He needed to get Tawney out of there and soon.  
  
The sound of phazor fire drew Lazarus' attention. Quickly but gently, he laid Tawney down and moved cautiously to the entrance, phazor at the ready. A few more blasts and the wounded howls of the Fangors were heard as he pushed aside the foliage that covered the opening. Looking out, Lazarus saw Commander Taggart along with Tech Sgt. Chen and a few more ensigns, phazors drawn.   
  
"Oh, thank Ipthar." He muttered to himself. To Taggart he said in a mock annoying tone, "It's about time you showed up."   
  
"Lazarus, come on, we don't have time. Those Fangors will be back and more than likely pissed as hell." Taggart said as he approached his friend.  
  
The ensigns and Chen made a perimeter around them, in case the creatures returned for round two. Lazarus' expression instantly became serious.   
  
"Tawney's in here, she's been injured. One of the Fangors attacked her and Ensign Smith. It killed Smith, but merely scratched her. But she's running a fever, Peter. She needs medical attention" He explained, making to go back into the shelter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Taggart shouted, alerting everyone to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Lazarus didn't answer him, simply entered back into the small haven and later re-emerged with Tawney held tightly in his arms. She was deathly still, barely breathing, and sweat had dampened her uniform. Her hair was slightly mused and plastered to the sides of her flushed face.  
  
"Lazarus, a Fangor SCRATCHED her?" Taggart inquired again in urgency. He had to know for sure.  
  
Lazarus nodded once, wondering at the terrified look that swept over the commander's face.  
  
"How long? How long has it been since it scratched her?" Taggart asked, grasping Lazarus' shoulder in a tight grip and pulling him along, all the while motioning with his free hand for the rest of the rescue team to follow.  
  
"A few hours now, since right before the storm started." Lazarus informed the stricken Commander. "What's wrong, Peter?"  
  
"Fuck!!" Taggart shouted. "Come on, we have to move. She needs to be up in the ship's infirmary NOW."  
  
With that, the entire group swiftly made their way back to the designated spot to be conveyed onto the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once aboard the ship, Lazarus never stopped moving until he had reached the Infirmary and had placed Tawney gently onto one of the beds. As soon as he had released her, he was pushed aside as the doctor asigned to the ship began attending to Tawney. Lazarus felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Taggart standing beside him.  
  
"You need to be checked on too." He said, motioning to one of the empty beds.  
  
Lazarus shook his head no, indicating that he was fine. He was more worried for Tawney at the moment. Turning fully to face the commander Lazarus voiced the question that had been on his mind since they had been rescued. He had saw the sheer panic that had entered the Commander's eyes when he had informed him that Tawney had been scratched by the Fangor.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Peter?"  
  
Taggart bowed his head down a minute, raising a hand to rub the weariness from his eyes. "The 'miners' that sent the distess call, weren't miners at all. They were a bunch of scientists doing some stupid experiment on a new virus."  
  
The way that Taggart had sneered the word 'scientists' gave Lazarus a pretty good impression of what Taggart thought of the people who had issued the distress call. Then something else Taggart had said caught his attention.  
  
"A virus? What kind of virus?" He said, dreading to ask but needing to know the answer.  
  
Sighing, Taggart looked up to face Lazarus with a weary expression.  
  
"They stupid idiots were experimenting with a virus they had discovered. They imported the Fangors as test animals. I found the lab, deserted and in shambles. I looked at the files that were scattered about and found the information on it. Apparently, the Fangors had a reaction to the virus in their system. It made them more advanced, that's why when we shot them with the phazors it didn't kill them, just knocked them out."  
  
At this revelation, Lazarus jolted. The Fangor he had shot had been dead, hadn't it? He had been so concerned over Tawney's well being, he hadn't went to check. He had just assumed that being that close to it when he fired, he hadn't missed. But obviously it wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't missed, it wouldn't have killed it. All because of some stupid race playing doctor and messing with their genetic make-up. He was so caught up in his dispairing thoughs, Lazarus nearly missed what Taggart said next.  
  
"The virus is communicable by simply being scratched or bitten. They realized that the virus' effects on a human were fatal, and they were trying to find a vaccine. Then, the Fangor's got to smart for their own good and escaped. I am assuming they killed all the scientist, because there was no sign of anybody in the lab. Lazurus, they hadn't suceeded in making a vaccine yet."   
  
Taggart looked to Lazarus to see his face set, jaw clenched. He turned to Taggart with a look of determination.   
  
"Where are the files." He simply said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All night Lazarus poured over the information on the virus. Hoping against hope that he would be able to find something, anything, that would cure Tawney. He had yet to find anything, and time was running out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Slamming down another folder, Lazarus leaned back in the metal seat he had been stoicly sitting in for six hours straight. Resting his head against the back of his seat, he pondered over the information he had went over numerous times in his mind.  
  
The virus was obviously bacterial, due to the fact it was communicable by   
  
Then he saw it. A single phrase that leapt out at him on the paper, and made his heart race with joy and a bit of apprehension. He picked up the page and read slowly.  
  
"The virus seems to respond to the antibody Phygotaxis Oxitosis, but we have no idea how to replicate it. It had the virus in almost total submission by the time it expired, so we are assuming that if a fresh supply of antibodies were found then the virus could be completely curable. But the only question remaining would be where to find the host that possessed the antibody needed."  
  
Phygotaxis Oxitosis. It couldn't be that simple, could it?  
  
Shooting up from the seat, Lazarus gathered the files and made his way to the Medical Infirmary.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he reached the Infirmary, he noticed the Commander was standing just outside the door. When he approached, the man turned and looked at him, hopefully.   
  
"Find anything?" Taggart asked him.   
  
"I have found something, although I don't quite understand it at the moment. But I will." Lazarus stared at him with a determined look.  
  
With that he swept past Taggart and into the Infirmary.  
  
When he entered the little white room, he noticed that the med techs were all gathered around Tawney's bed. He cleared his throat to draw their attention.  
  
"Ahem, might one of you be so kind as to assist me for a moment? I think I might have the solution to healing Tawn- er, Miss. Madison."  
  
"Yes sir, what do you need, sir?" A young looking med-tech asked, coming over to take the files that Lazarus handed to him. The man began going through the files.  
  
"I need you to draw some of my blood, analyze it, and then compare it to the diagram of the antibody on that page, right there." Lazarus said, indicating which diagram he meant.  
  
The med-tech looked confused for a moment, but then it was as if a light had went off in his head. He looked up at Lazarus with a look of surprise.   
  
"Sir, do you really think that..." He began, but trailed off when he saw the look in Lazarus' eyes. The man was in no mood to play twenty questions. He had asked for blood tests and he wanted them pronto. "Y-y-yes sir, right away." The med-tech stuttered, then turned quickly to gather the supplies he needed for the blood draw.  
  
By then, Taggart had followed Lazarus into the Infirmary.  
  
"Lazarus, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
Lazarus took his seat in a nearby chair, waiting for the tech to come and begin the procedure. Turning to Taggart, he answered his question. "It's difficult to explain, but if I am right about my instincts, and this isn't just some sort of fluke, and those files are correct... then I will be able to cure her."  
  
Just then, the med-tech came back and began the difficult task of drawing blood from the Mak'Tar's arm. After he was done, he took the sample over to be scanned.   
  
Taggart's eyes started to show signs of hope. "How?" He whispered.  
  
"The Mok'Tar only mate once, and when something happens to that mate we grieve for them for the rest of our lifespan. But each Tev'Meckian only has one true mate in all existence. The one being meant to complete them spiritually, and we recognize them by, when in close proximity to them, we begin to feel the urge to initiate the Mok'Tar Mating Bond." Lazarus explained.  
  
Taggart looked confused. "What? What does that have to do with Tawney?" He questioned.  
  
Lazarus gave the man an exasperated look before continuing. "Lately, whenever I would come into contact with Miss Madison, I would begin to feel the urge. I am under the impression that Tawney is my Mok'Tar mate. Although how that can be, what with her not being Mok'Tar at all, is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Taggart's eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?!"  
  
This outburst clearly disturbed the doctor, and he looked about ready to throw Taggart out, commmander or not. Taggart shot him an apologetic look, then turned back to Lazarus to hiss.  
  
"What? But you can't possibly... I mean, how is you bonding with Tawney supposed to cure her?" He asked.  
  
"Because of this." Lazarus stated simply, handing Taggart the file, and pointing to the reference that had brought all of this on. "Phygotaxis Oxitosis is the antibody present within a Tev'Meckian only when they are performing the Bonding ritual. I have had the med-tech draw some of my blood to analyze. If indeed I am meant to bond with Tawney, then the antibody will be present. And if the antibody is present, then when our essence mingles during the bonding, then in theory her body will recieve what she needs to fight off the virus."  
  
The tech came back just then with the results of the blood analysis. He had a smile on his face. Both Lazarus and Taggart looked at the man expectantly.  
  
"Well sir, it appears you were right. The quantity of Phygotaxis Oxitosis in your body is off the scale." The med-tech stated happily, a relieved tone to his voice.  
  
Lazarus let out a breath he had not known he had been holding, while Taggart gave a resigned sigh. He turned to look at Lazarus. "How do you know she feels the same. What if you do this, and she gets better, but doesn't want to BE bonded?"  
  
Lazarus looked at him with a look that said 'you should know better than that'. "I don't plan on doing this without her consent." He informed the commander.   
  
Taggart gave him a frown. "And just how do you plan on asking her? She hasn't regained consciousness since she was brought here." He argued.  
  
"There is a way." Lazarus said, and he went to stand beside the prone form of Tawney Madison. Taking her hand in his, he concentrated for a few moments, his eyes closed and his mind focused.  
  
Everyone else in the room stood in silence. Not knowing what else to do, they simply waited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
The atmosphere was comforting. Everything in this place was. From the golden sun that blazed welcoming overhead to the sea of lush green grass, dotted by various colorful flowers, to the large oak tree she was now sitting under.  
  
Her uniform was gone, replaced with a simple white satin gown which flowed loosely about her legs down to her ankles. The bodice of the gown was fitting to her curves. She wore no shoes, and the feel of the soft grass comforted her. It was all comforting. But it was also all fake.  
  
Tawney Madison knew this. She knew that this dazzling field she was in, was not real. That the light breeze that caressed her exposed skin and ruffled her long blonde hair wasn't real either. Simply a figment her subconscious had projected so that her sanity could be preserved. She knew what was happening. How she had become deathly sick. Infected with a virus that was systematically attacking her body, shutting down vital organs. Essentially killing her.  
  
Unwillingly she acknowledged, just under the comfort of this plane, the pain which racked her physical body. She leaned back against the faux tree, drawing her knees up so that the gown covered her bare feet. Closing her eyes against the torture. Shutting it out and reclaiming the equilibrium of this place. Her safe haven. Her paradise. She listened as the bird, nestled high in the branches of the tree, began to sing. The soothing sound of the nearby stream cascading over her, cleansing her of all fear and pain. It was near perfection. If only HE were here to share it with her.   
  
Then, from just off to the left of her, she sensed rather than heard footsteps approaching. Her brows bunched together as an expression of curiosity came over her features. There was no one else here. How could there be footsteps? Slowly, she opened her eyes just a bit. Turning her head slightly to the left so that she could take in who, or what, had intruded upon her sanctuary.  
  
What she saw made her eyes widen and her jaw drop.   
  
He was here. The man, er, Mok'Tar, that she loved. He was standing, arms crossed over his chest. An amused grin gracing his handsome face. He was dressed not in standard officer's uniform, but in a sort of cermonial robe, which billowed around him in the breeze. All black, but for the edges, which were a deep crimson. He was close enough that his shadow was cast over her like a blanket.  
  
For a moment all she could do was stare at him. He couldn't be here. In her mind.  
  
Well, he could. She thought quickly. Her knowledge of his species and their abilities were boundless. He COULD be here. But why would he want to?  
  
"Laz?" She whispered, stretching out a hand tentatively toward the Tev'Meckian.  
  
Lazarus' grin widened at the child-like wonder that had filled Tawney's voice as she had spoken his name.  
  
"Yes Tawney, it's me." He answered.  
  
Tawney closed her eyes once again, allowing the velvety smoothness that was Lazarus' voice to wash over her. Sending a tingling sensation down her spine and causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She opened her eyes again, and slowly rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving him for one second. When she was on her feet, she took a hesitant step toward Lazarus. He made no move toward her, simply shifted his weight, unfolding his arms, and waited.  
  
He watched as a smile crept across Tawney's face. With a laugh bursting from her lips, she launched herself into his arms, which closed welcomingly around her and holding her close.  
  
"You found me." Was all she could say, overcome as she was with such joy.  
  
"I will always find you." He murmured against her neck, where he had his head buried in her thick hair. And for a second Tawney though she felt the slightest brush of his lips on the skin, and she shivered.  
  
Almost instantly, her joy fled, and she pulled back from him a bit to look into his eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I'm dying, aren't I?"  
  
Lazarus felt as if his blood had frozen in his veins. Here was his heart, his soul, his MATE. Everything that he had craved since entering adulthood. She was here in his arms, in a way, and she was asking for confirmation on a fact she obviously already knew. He couldn't handle that. He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight as he told her what he had come her to say.  
  
"No love, you're not. You are not dying, because I have a way to cure you." He said into her ear.   
  
Tawney had stiffened a little when he had uttered the endearment. Had he realized what he had said? Obviously he had or he would have recanted it. And what did he mean by 'he had a way to cure her'? She voiced her question aloud.  
  
Lazarus pulled away again and held her at arms length so that she could look straight at him as he spoke.   
  
"I looked at some files by the people responsible for this whole debacle. And it noted that the virus that is harming you reacted positively toward the antibody Phygotaxis Oxitosis. It is the same chemical make up of-"  
  
"The pheremones excreted during the Mok'Tar Bonding Ritual." Tawney finished for him, as the realization of what he was telling her hit her hard.  
  
Lazarus' expression belied how surprised he was at her knowledge of his people and their customs. Perhaps he had been wrong about her. She must have found something of interest in him, for her to have dug into his race's customs and rituals.  
  
Tawney smiled sheepishly.   
  
"I-I read it somewhere." She said, trying to cover up how interested she was in his kind.  
  
His expression changed to a look that read, 'Yeah, I bet you did'.  
  
Quickly, Tawney attempted to distract him from her little slip of the tongue.  
  
"S-s-so, how does this help me? There isn't any way for you to create those pheremones unless you have found your mate, and as far as I know, we haven't come upon any female Mok'Tar in this part of the galaxy..." Her voice trailed off as a thought occured to her.  
  
Can he really be thinking of bonding with me? No, he couldn't be. We aren't the same species and he doesn't think of me that way anyway, and, and.... it's just not done!   
  
Her inner debate was cut off abruptly at his next comment.  
  
"Tawney, I don't know when it started... but for the longest time now, I've been... I have felt the urges that come with being around my life mate. And every time I feel them, I have been around you."   
  
At this revelation Tawney shook her head. "But... but you can't Laz. I'm not Mok'Tar. There is no way that I could be your life mate." And then as an after thought she said, "Is there?"  
  
Lazarus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. There was only one way to know for sure if she was indeed his life mate.   
  
Tawney was taken by surprise when the Tev'Meckian's head swooped down and his lips claimed hers. The feel of his soft yet firm lips on hers was indescribable. All she could think was, 'God, don't let it ever end'. She felt her arms creep up his chest to wrap around his neck. She was quite content to just stand her forever with his lips touching hers.   
  
But Lazarus had other ideas. When his lips had met Tawney's, he knew that just that contact would not be enough. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body flush against his. Tilting his head to the side, he slowly ran the tip out of his mouth to trace her full lips. Begging entrance into her mouth. An entrance that she willingly gave.  
His tongue delved in, finding hers and inticing it to come and play. In participate in a sort of mating ritual of their own.  
  
And when that contact was met a soft glow became visible around the two forms standing underneath the tree. Tawney felt all the nerves in her body begin to sing and she broke away from Lazarus with a gasp.  
  
"Wh-wh-what was that?" She stuttered, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"You know so much about the Mok'Tar. Why don't you tell me." Lazarus teased.  
  
"It... was that the... but I thought that only happened when..." She couldn't seem to focus enough to complete her thought.  
  
"Only happened when I kissed my life mate?" Lazarus interjected for her. He had a smug look on his face.  
  
All Tawney could do was nod. She was in total shock. She was his life mate. They were MEANT to be. He could be hers forever and ever. And... and... she wanted him to kiss her again.  
  
She caught him completely by surprise when she launched herself at him once more. Wrapping her hands tightly in his robes and pulling herself up so that her lips could reach his. Once over the initial shock, Lazarus complied eagerly, deepening the kiss once more and again the soft glow was emitted.   
  
Pulling away slightly, Lazarus asked in a teasing tone, "Does this mean you believe me now?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Tawney growled, pulling his lips back to hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope I don't confuse you all with this chapter, but I will try and explain it so you won't be too confused. Alright, basically what this is, is a version of the last chapter, but from the commander's perspective, because during the conversation in the dreamscape between Lazarus and Tawney, their bodies are actually speaking in the physical plane. So Taggart is hearing what is being said...  
  
Anyway, whatever is between are Taggart's thoughts on what is being said, and what is in between ' ' are what was said in the dreamscape. Hope this helps instead of making you all the more confused. Feedback is a necessity on this chapter because I am a little apprehensive of how it come out. And I don't think I portrayed the commander to good. But I kinda wanted to give him a sinister feel for purposes involving the future sequel of this fic. Oh, and I lied, there is gonna be one more chapter to this story. :) Enjoy.  
  
Rose  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Commander Taggart's face was awash with mixed emotions as he watched the scene being played out before him. Lazarus stood over Tawney's prone form, eyes closed and holding her left hand in his. His right hand lay alongside her face as if he were caressing it. Taggart heard Tawney's melodious voice call out.   
  
'Laz?'   
  
And for an instant he thought she might have awakened. But one glance at her face proved her eyes to still be closed. Then Lazarus answered.   
  
'Yes Tawney, it's me.'  
  
The commander watched silently as a smile slowly slid across Tawney's face and her body lurched up from the med slab and projected itself into Lazarus' arms with a whispered, 'You found me'. Taggart's jaw clenched when he noticed Lazarus nuzzle Tawney's neck then utter a tender,  
  
'I will always find you.'  
  
Commander Peter Quincy Taggart felt an emotion rise up in him at that remark. Bitter jealousy. He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't let some Mok'Tar take the only woman he had ever seriously allowed himself to have feelings for. But if he didn't allow it, then she would be lost to him, to all of them, forever. And if he did allow it... well, then she would still be lost to him. Because then she would be bonded to Lazarus. Either way, he would lose.  
  
Tawney's next unconsiously spoken words brought him back to the situation at hand.  
  
'I'm dying, aren't I?'  
  
No! Taggart's mind screamed, even as Lazarus spoke from within his trance.  
  
'No love, you're not. You're not dying, because I have a way to cure you.'  
  
Taggart couldn't stop his hands from clenching at his sides at the endearment that Lazarus lavished upon Tawney. No, she's not your love. She is mine. NOT yours. He raged from within.   
  
He listened as Lazarus explained about the scientists and the antibody. It was all quite wierd to watch the conversation occur knowing that both of the participants' where not awake. And then...  
  
'...the same chemical make-up of-'  
  
'The pheremones excreted during the Mok'Tar Bonding Ritual.'  
  
How did she know that? Taggart couldn't help but wonder. Better yet, why? Why would she know something like that? Taggart was quite sure her next comment was a diversionary tactic.  
  
'I-I read it somewhere.'  
  
Yeah, I bet you did. Taggart couldn't stop the vicious little thought from worming it's way to the forefront of his mind.  
  
Then Tawney began to babble. But, that's so unlike her. Tawney never babbles.  
  
And then came the confession. It shocked Taggart probably as much as it did Tawney, because she started to protest.  
  
'I'm not Mok'Tar.'  
  
Aha! That's right, she's not. There's no way she can be your life mate, Laz ol' boy.  
  
'Is there?'   
  
Taggart watched then as if in slow motion, as Lazarus leaned down and brought his lips to Tawney's. And it felt as if his guts were being wrenched from his stomach. And it got worse when she began to respond. He felt sick, but he did not know whether it was due to an oncoming illness or the heartache of seeing the woman of his affections slip through his fingers.  
  
He was so distraught over thinking about the woman he had lost before he had ever had the chance to have her, that he nearly missed the soft glow that began to emanate from the two entwined figures.  
  
What the fuck?!?  
  
Right as the glow began to brighten even more, Tawney broke the kiss with a gasp.  
  
'Wh-wh-what was that?'  
  
Yeah romeo, what the fuck was that?  
  
'You know so much about the Mok'Tar. Why don't you tell me.'  
  
Oh, this is rediculous! Just say what the HELL is going on!!  
  
'It... was that the... but I thought that only happened when...'  
  
'Only happened when I kissed my life mate?'  
  
Aww, hell!  
  
And that's when Tawney launched herself at Lazarus again, meeting his mouth with hers, and the Commander's restraint snapped. He turned abruptly from the passionately kissing couple and stalked out of the infirmary, leaving Tawney and Lazarus alone. Because if he stayed in there one more second, he was afraid he would have to hit something. Or preferably SOMEONE.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kiss lasted what felt like forever. They couldn't get enough it seemed and neither wanted to be the first to pull away. But finally it became necessary as air became an issue. Lazarus pulled away reluctantly and looked into Tawney's eyes while he tried to catch his breath. Finally, when he had composed himself, he sighed.  
  
"Tawney, are you sure that you want this? That you want me?"  
  
When she started to reply, he cut her off.  
  
"Because this is not something that you can go into blindly. This WILL be forever. There is no turning ba-"  
  
He was cut off when she placed a finger lightly to his lips. Smiling behind it, Lazarus gently kissed the digit and nodded. Assuring her that he would not interrupt again.  
  
"Laz, I...I have been wanting this for some time now. I don't know if it is possible for a human to feel the bonding urge, but I know I feel SOMETHING whenever I am around you. But even if I didn't feel it, I know that I would want this. Because, God help me, I want YOU Dr. Lazarus of Tev'Meck." Tawney smiled as she let her finger drop from his lips.  
  
Lazarus felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his heart. She wanted this, she wanted HIM. And she would have him, for truth be told he, or at least his heart, had belonged to her for a good while now.  
  
"Then love, I must leave you. But only for a short time. I have to end the mind link so that I can initiate the Bonding ritual. Once it is initiated, then you should feel the effects and wake up. Then, together we can finish the ritual, and be together." He smiled.  
  
"Then go, my love. I will be waiting for you." She said, finally releasing her hold on him and allowed him to walk away. Leaving her beneath the large oak tree. But she had a feeling that she wouldn't be there for very long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
Lazarus snapped out of the trance he had placed himself in, and looked around the Infirmary. He noted that Commander Taggart had left, probably to get back to the command deck.  
  
It's for the best, I suppose. His presence won't be necessary for what's about to happen anyway.  
  
At that thought, Lazarus couldn't help but smile. The med techs had left, so there was nobody to protest what he did next. Unhooking Tawney's IV lines from her arm, he hoisted her body carefully into his strong arms and turned to exit the Infirmary.  
  
"Just a moment love, and we will begin." Lazarus stated as he made his way toward his private quarters.   
  
The passageway was deserted, and he was thankful for it. He had no patience for answering silly questions like what was he doing carrying an unconcious Tawney Madison toward his sleeping quarters. He gave a deep sigh when he reached his door and it slid open at his verbal command. Entering, he stalked over to his bed, and lay her gently down against the soft coverlette and allowed her head to nestle in the fluffy pillows. With a word, he had the door secure and the intercom turned off so that they would not be disturbed. Both during the Bonding Ritual and after.  
  
Gathering what he needed, he approached the bed and then proceeded to climb onto it. kneeling beside Tawney's body, Lazarus began the Mok'Tar Bonding chant that had been taught to him by his father so long ago.   
  
"Trut dre poj thruv freb tazmoj nof trut vod, mal shod zos sa kuz khet."  
  
{He who had looked upon the keeper of his heart, shall find peace and happiness.}  
  
As he chanted he took the jar of cermionial oils and anionted his own forehead with a dab of his thumb.   
  
"Shaz dre poj rovmeck khal trak vod, mal shod lox kux cthulai-ke."  
  
{She who has captured the wayward heart, shall find love and paradise.}  
  
He then anionted Tawney's forehead with the oil. Placing the jar aside, he grasped Tawney's head with his hands and lowered his forehead to hers. The whole time continuing the chant.  
  
"Tub mal brusdrov thun, ses fros grum wak vods."  
  
{Two shall become one, as the light consumes our hearts.}  
  
A bright golden glow began to engulf the bodies on the bed. Suddenly, Tawney's body arched up, as a gasp escaped her lips. And her eyes opened. And still, Lazarus continued the chant.  
  
"Dan wej av Tev'Meckmat sheck."  
  
{So let it be by Tev'Meckian ways.}  
  
Lazarus raised his forehead from hers and allowed Tawney to rise up and kneel facing him on the bed. Tawney looked into Lazarus' eyes, and then as if she had been speaking the language all her life, she joined him in the final chant.  
  
"Zar nof thub vods, thub kux, sol di Amexon-ke."  
  
{The merging of two hearts, two souls, for eternity.}  
  
By the time the chant was complete, the entire room was bathed in gold. And with it a humming filled the room as the ritual was completed and the bond was formed. Then the glow began to fade away, leaving the smiling couple clinging to one another in a tight embrace. Pulling away slightly, Lazarus cupped Tawney's face with his hands and smiled down at her.  
  
"How do are you feeling, love?" He asked her.  
  
Tawney grasped Lazarus' hands and brought them from her cheeks around to her lips. Applying a tender kiss to each, she then clasped them to her chest before answering.  
  
"Wonderful...happy...complete."  
  
At the last word, Lazarus felt his smile widen even more.  
  
"Good. Because I feel complete too." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
Tawney pulled away then, and took a deep breath before uttering the words she thought never to have the chance to say to him. The words she had wanted to say for so long.  
  
"I love you, Laz. I've always loved you."  
  
Lazarus felt his heart expand with more happiness than he thought possible. It took a moment to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat before he could answer. He looked deeply into her eyes, and in that deep sexy voice that seemed to weave magic when  
  
"By Grapthar's hammer, by the suns of Warvan, I love you Tawney Madison."  
  
And he kissed her then, with all the love he had in his soul for her, knowing that they would be together forever.   
  
  
The End 


	10. Chapter 10

_**- Chapter 10**_ -

Tawney felt as if she were in heaven. Every nerve in her body was on fire and her skin tingled where ever Lazarus touched her. He had started by just kissing her, breaking his hands free from hers and again cupping her head in them. His hands had then crept around to entangle themselves in her hair, long tapered fingers massaging lightly.

His lips had released hers as a moan had escaped her throat, and her head dropped back as she languished in the delicious pressure being applied to her scalp. Lazarus took this chance to dip his head down and taste the tempting flesh of her neck, trailing his tongue along the arch of it. Untangling his fingers from her glorious locks, he trailed them down to her shoulders, gave them a slight squeeze, before moving on to the fastening on her uniform.

His lips moved to her ear and he caught the lobe in his teeth, nibbling lightly. His hands deftly undid the fastenings, and hitching his thumbs into the edges, he eased it off her shoulders, revealing smooth ivory skin. Tawney's own hands were busy as well. She was running her hands up and down Lazarus' chest lightly, using her fingers to begin unfastening his own uniform. But he stopped her when he brought her top down over her arms, briefly trapping them to her sides. Bringing his head up from where it nestled in the crook of her neck, he gazed at her exposed flesh with peircing eyes. He just admired her beauty for a moment before finishing his task of removing her top.

Once it was completely gone, he urged her to lie back down on the bed, and then proceeded to administer the softest series of butterfly kisses to her chest. Starting at her collarbone and working his way down the valley between her breasts. Tawney arched her back at the contact and brought her hands up to clutch at his shoulders. Tawney smiled as she thought to herself that all her time pouring over books on the Mok'Tar ways and customs, particularly mating customs and the like, was not to be a complete waste of time. She sighed heavily in appreciation as Lazarus' questing mouth finally came to rest over one of her breasts, she moved her hands from his shoulders, running them across his shoulder blades and up the nape of his neck. Then they proceeded further to run up the back of his head and slightly stroke the purple fins that where common to his species.

She felt his sharp intake of breath against her breast and her smile widened a bit. She did not plan on letting him think she did not know wshe she was getting into. She was well informed on what were the male Tev'Meckian's likes and dislikes in the bedroom. It had been a fantasy of hers that she had indulged in, not ever dreaming that she might one day put the knowledge to use. Especially on the one who had started her down that path to begin with.

The instant she had stroked his fins, he had closed his eyes and clench his teeth together as the wave of pleasure washed over him. How did she know to do that? Relishing her tender strokes, he glanced up from his position at her breast. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be content in what she was doing. Perhaps it was just coincidence. Wasn't it normal for humansstrostroke their lover's hair when they mated? She couldn't possibly know that the Mok'Tar's fins where a highly erogenous zone for their species. It was likely she didn't know, so he again lowered his head to continue what he had been joyously doing before she had surprised him.

He thought.

While he administered to her upper body with his mo his his hands had begun to trail down her taut stomach to come to rest on her hips. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he urged her hips upward and began to work both her pants and underwear off slowly. As he worked them down, his mouth began to drift down as well. She moaned when his warm mouth left her breast, but her breath hitched when she felt it trail downward, stopping to dip his tongue briefly into her bellybutton.

But there he stopped, as he straightened up to completely remove what remained of her uniform. She now lay naked before him and he was openly admiring her. She blushed for a minute, before gathering her courage. Sitting up, she looked him straight in the eye while speaking in her best sultry voice.

"You like what you see?" At his nod, she smiled wickedly. "Well, you've seen all of me there is to see. Now it's my turn."

Lazarus was reluctant, he had wanted to take this slow and explain to her that he was subtly different from human men, and she would most likely need to be taught what to do to please him. He told her so, but was shocked when she laughed softly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it covered." She said.

Before he could wrap his mind around what she meant by that, he was lying on his back on the bed with her hovering over him. She kissed him lightly as she finished her earlier job of unfastening his uniform top. Pus it it aside, her fingertips blazed a trail over the warm flesh of his chest, which was quickly followed by her mouth. She kissed and nipped at his chest, as he had hers, causing him to softly moan, much like she had only moments before. She worked downward from there, running her tongue from his breastbone, down his muscular abdomen to trace the edge of his trousers. She brought her fingers to the fastenings too tho them, but Lazarus' hands stopped her.

"Tawney..." He began, pulling her up so that her body covered his. "Before we go any further, there are a few things that I must tell you about my... Well, about myself." Here he hesitated, not knowing where to begin.

Tawney took this chance to reassure the Tev'Meckian.

"Aww Laz, it's okay."She said as she again stroked his fins, causing him to close his eyes and moan audibly. "I know exactly what I am doing."

Lazarus opened his eyes a bit to look at her accusingly. "What? How?"

She laughed softly and leaned down to his ear to whisper. "I read it somewhere."

"Read it somewhere? Just casually looking through the Tev'Meckian physiology files, where we?" He smirked.

Tawney smacked him playfully on the chest and giggled.

"Well, I have to confess that I have been reading up on Mok'Tar for quite some time."

Lazarus' arched a brow quizically. "Oh really, and why would that be, Miss Madison?"

Tawney blushed, though not because of the position she was in at the moment. She blushed because she would now have to reveal that she had been interested in him far before the whole virus situation.

"Umm, well, you see..." She began, not really knowing how to explain. Finally she just decided to lay it all out for him. "I haven't been fascinated with Mok'Tar in general...just a specific Tev'Meckian."

Again, he arched his brow but did not comment. Just allowed her to continue at her own pace. Tawney took a deep breath and crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them.

"You see, I have been in love with you for awhile now. I just didn't realize it until recently." She began. Lazarus' mouth dropped a bit in shock at that revelation. "I thought you to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I think I fell in love with you the moment you saved my life back on Textorian 3."

"That's been awhile, love. Why hadn't you said anything sooner?" Lazarus asked, but knowing the answer before she uttered it.

"I didn't see any point. I mean, I didn't think it was possible for us to even be together, what with the soul mate bonding thing. And then there was the fact that you couldn't have possibly been attracted to me, what with me being human and all, and-"

Lazarus stopped her rambling by placing a finger over her lips, smiling, as she caught the finger in her mouth and slowly sucked on it. Time for him to admitted a little secret of his own.

"Tawney, I have been fighting the urge to bond with you for a little over a month now. I thought that you would be apalled if I were to even suggest you being bonded to me." He gave her a sheepish grin at this last part.

Tawney had released his finger at his words, then smiled. "Looks like we were both wrong." She said.

"Yes, indeed." Lazarus replied, before Tawney leaned up and kissed him once more on his mouth. Pulling back, Tawney sat up so that she was astride his hips. "Now, where was I?"

The seductive tone of her voice told Lazarus she knew EXACTLY where she had been and where she wanted to go. Bracing her hands on his chest, Tawney slid her body back down his so that her face was level with his loins. Hooking her fingers in the sides of his trousers, she began to pull them down past his hips. He shifted slightly to assist her, and soon he was as naked as she was. Tawney threw his pants to the floor beside the bed, where their previous items of clothing had been cast earlier. Tawney turned to look down at him, and froze, a look of absolute awe creeping onto her face. Lazarus saw the look and felt a bit worried. 

"What's the matter, love?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I-It's just...so much bigger than the diagram I saw." She sputtered, her face reddening in a deep blush.

Lazarus laughed a deep throaty laugh at her comment. When he had composed himself, he looked at her again and asked, "Love, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes." She answered, almost a bit too quickly. Then immediately blushed again. "I-I mean, I'm ready. I just didn't figure in on different sizes is all. But big is good, I can deal with big."

Lazarus had an amused smile on his face as her cute little babble played out. He had never recalled her babbling before, but he thought it was endearing. Just like her. He saw her compose herself and wondered what she would do next. He was completely taken offguard when she leaned down so that her face was hovering above his maleness.

He was pretty much equiped the same as a human male but for two distinct differences. One, his member was the color of the fins on his scalp, and two, his shaft was adorned with an antenna like appendage, called a pryll, that extended from within when aroused. It was another of the Tev'Meckian's erogenous zones, and she knew when blew on gently, it would give him great pleasure. Tawney had done major rech och on Mok'Tar and human anatomy and had come to the conclusion that it could be possible for the two species to be sexually compatible. According to her calculations, the pryll would act as a sort of stimulator of the female G-spot. She anticipated one hell of an orgasm if she was correct. Possibly more than one.

Knowing that she had to approach oral foreplay differently with him, she lay herself down between his splayed legs and lightly began to stroke his erection with her fingertips. His hips arched up off of the bed almost instantly. She smiled, happy that she was giving him pleasure. Because she REALLY wanted to please him. She continued stroking lightly until she had achieved her goal as the afore mentioned apendage made it's appearance. Placing her lips close, but not touching, she gently blew a slight burst of air across him. His response was instantaneous. He let out a strangled groan and proceeded to entangle his hands in her blonde hair.

He groaned through gritted teeth and tried to not writhe beneath the onslaught of pleasure that was threatening to overtake him. Damn, but she was good at this. Tawney continued to do this for a few more minutes before sliding her body back up his so that they were back face to face.

With a smirk she asked. "So, did I do good?"

With a growl, Lazarus grabbed and rolled with her until he had her pinned beneath him and settled himself between her thighs.

"Absolutely perfect." He murmured as he bent to nuzzle and nip at her ear. "You've done your homework...but are you ready for what comes next?" He asked teasingly, as he ground his hips into hers suggestively.

She sighed in ecstacy at the feel of him long and hard against her. She ground her hips back in response. "Oh yes, very ready." She said a bit breathless. She had been dreaming about this for so long, and now her dream seemed to be coming true. Lazarus rose up onto his knees and grabbed her up to straddle his thighs. Grasping her hips firm yet tenderly, he picked her up slightly, then brought her back down on his throbbing shaft. It was the most unbelievably erotic feeling she had ever experienced. He filled her up almost completely, and then the pryll extended and he did fill her. And oh, it was glorious. She felt as if she would orgasm without having to move.

Throwing her head back and arching fully against him, she cried out rather loudly. "Ohhhhh!!!" Her cry mingled with his own.

Wrapping her legs tighly around his waist, Tawney moved her hips experimely, ly, just to see what happened. At her first shift, the orgasm was upon her. "Oh my God!!" She cried out again. If that was all it took, she wondered if she would make it through thtiretire coupling without passing out from the pleasure.

"Easy love, this is going to be uncharted territory for us. We can't go rushing blindly into it."

Lazarus grasped Tawney's hips with his wonderful hands and guided her in short strokes, so that the orgasms didn't begin to overwhelm her. As he gently lowered her to the bed, another orgasm racked her body. He lowered her back onto the bed and held her until the tremors subsided. Then, resting his full weight on his forearms, he began slow short strokes that had Tawney tossing her head back and forth on the pillows, arching her hips, matching the slow rhythm. Wanting to hear him moan like before, Tawney disentangled her hands from the sheets and brought them up to once again stroke his fins. She felt his body shudder with each caress and would have smiled if another orgasm hadn't taken over her body at that moment. She bit into his shoulder to stiffle the scream building in her throat. God, she was going to die of pleasure if he kept that up.

Lazarus felt Tawney's inner muscles clench around him and wondered at the feel of it. He knew that he would have to end this soon before she was rendered unconscious by the sensations. He felt he wouldn't last long if she kept touching him like she was doing. Picking up the pace just a fraction, Lazarus unwrapped Tawney's legs from around his waist and brought them up a bit, bending her knees up toward her chest. This proved to be a VERY agreeable position for both of them as he felt himself begin to climax, just as she entered into a fourth and final one of her own.

Exhausted, Lazarus collapsed fully on top of Tawney, and sighed as he felt her arms tighten around his shoulders, holding him to her. After they had both come down a bit from the bright-as-the-sun afterglow, Lazarus picked his head up from where it had been nestled on Tawney's breast and looked down into her bright blue eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked, unconsiously flashing that seductive smile that always melted her on the spot.

Happily, she replied. "Wonderful. And you?"

Leaning down, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Like I've been gifted with the most glorious treasure in the whole universe. I love you, Tawney."

"I love you too, Laz. Forever."

The End


End file.
